Konsequenz
by mariasantara
Summary: Zuerst die Pearl, dann ein ewigplapperndes Hirngespinst, und jetzt war auch noch der Rum alle!Womit hatte Jack dass nur verdient?


_Meine Lieben, _

_dieser Moment in At world's end in dem Jack das Komando über die Pearl an sich reißt, so kompromislos, widerspruchslos, die Konsquenz seiner Taten akzeptieren in dieser aller letzen Schlacht, ist für mich der Wendepunkt und der Höhepunkt des ganzen Films. _

_Auf diesem Moment baut meine folgende FF auf. _

_Taten und ihre Konsequenzen. _

_Ich wünsche Euch gleich viel Spass beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben hatte. _

_MariaSantara_

PS: Es ist nicht so düster wie es klingt. Ich persönlich finde es sogar recht lustig.

* * *

**Konsequenz**

**von MariaSantara im Jahr 2007**

**eine Pirates of the carribean Fanfiction**

* * *

**Konsequenz **

**Von MariaSantara im Jahr 2007 **

**Eine Pirates of the Caribbean Fanfiction **

**° **

**° **

**° **

Diese Geschichte beginnt mit dem, womit fast alle guten Geschichten beginnen.

Nein, nicht Sex in einem Schrank, aber ziemlich nah dran.

Sie beginnt mit dem Schrei, einem furchtbar wütenden und verzweifelten Schrei einer jungen Frau.

°

Nun, eigentlich beginnt sie damit dass sich die junge Frau in ihrem breiten Bett zur Seite dreht und langsam die Augen aufmacht.

Sie gähnt. Sie flucht ein bisschen.

Ihr Magen grummt. Sie hat Hunger.

Sie ruft mit verführerischer Stimme ihren Mann.

Sie ruft ihn Ehemann, denn sie haben erst am Vortag geheiratet und es ist alles noch so neu.

Langsam setzt sie sich auf. Gähnt noch mal und streckt sich.

°

Sie hüllt sich in die Decke aus Leinen ein, steht auf und verlässt den Schlafraum.

Sie begegnet dem Vater ihres Mannes.

Er lächelt sie an.

Sie lächelt zurück.

Gerade will er sie etwas fragen, da weiten sich seine Augen voller Schreck.

Sie sieht ihn an.

Läuft zu ihm hin und will ihm helfen sich zu setzten, doch ihre Arme und Beine lassen sie auf halben Weg im Stich.

Verwundert sieht sie an sich herab.

Und schreit.

Ihre Hände, sie altern vor ihren Augen!

Sie schreit wieder.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", murmelt sie zu sich, „Das kann doch wirklich nicht wahr sein."

Der Vater ihres Mannes kommt zu ihr.

„Was ist passiert, mein Mädchen." Unbehagen liegt in seinen Augen.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Sie spürt dass es ihr leichte Schmerzen bereitet.

„Wie kann er mich vergessen? Ich …", sie bekommt keine Luft, „wie kann er mich nur vergessen?!"

Ihre Füße versagen ihr den Dienst, sie fällt in den Boden.

Zwei kleine Tränen rinnen ihr aus den Augen.

Sie wischt sie nicht weg.

Sie schreit ein weiteres Mal.

Laut. Verzweifelt.

Wütend.

°

Hoffnungslos.

Sie verstummt.

Blickt ein weiters Mal auf ihre Finger und…

°

Kräftige Hände ziehen die nun alte Frau in die Höhe.

„Wer seit ihr? Was tut ihr hier?" fragt sie ein Mann, den sie noch nie gesehen hat.

Aber dann, …

„Ich weit et nicht." lispelt sie leise. .

…..weiß sie auch nicht wer sie ist, woher sie gekommen ist, geschweige den wo –Hier- ist.

°

Sie spürt nur dass sie stirbt.

Und dass es wohl nicht lange dauern wird.

°

Das ist also das mit dem die Geschichte beginnt.

Dem wütenden und verzweifelten Schrei einer Frau.

Das ist aber nicht das mit dem die Geschichte endet.

Obwohl, eigentlich schon.

°

Aber egal.

Wichtig ist nicht wie es beginnt und wie es endet, wichtig ist nur das es einen Beginn und ein Ende hat.

Und wichtig ist auch dass es in dieser Geschichte nicht um die Frau geht sondern um jemanden der damit gar nichts zu tun hat.

Den ihr Schrei, der schlittert nur ganz unverhofft in sein Leben.

Gerade eben weiß er nichts davon.

Gerade eben weiß er gar nichts.

Nur dass sein Rum fast alle ist und der Typ, der am Bug seines kleinen Seglers sitzt und ihn vollplappert, wahrscheinlich nie die Klappe halten wird und er ihm nichts anhaben kann.

Denn Captain Jack Sparrow hatte alles versucht.

Er hatte ihn erschossen, erhängt, erdrosselt, vergiftet, mit der Rumflasche nach ihm geschmissen, was Dem Da gar nichts getan hatte, ihm dafür aber fast die Seele aus dem Leib gerissen hatte; er hatte ihn ertränkt und versucht ihn anzuzünden.

Er hatte ihm gut zugeredet, ihm den Mund verboten, ihn angepinkelt und alles, alles was es gebracht hatte, war das der Mann ihn nur ganz kurz, diese wenigen Sekunden still, ansah und den Mund verzog.

Du kannst mich nicht töten , sagte der Mann dann, Denn ich bin du. 

Jack setzte sich wieder nieder, in sein kleines Boot und nickte.

Aber er verstand es nicht.

Die anderen, er war sie alle losgeworden, nur dieser, der blieb.

Komme was wolle, dieser blieb.

Er hatte keine unnötigen Tattoos, verlor nicht sein Hirn, oder versuchte mit der Ziege zu schlafen, er war da und hörte einfach nicht auf zu reden.

°

Stundenlang, musste er es sich anhören, wie er ihm alles aus seinem Leben erzählte, was natürlich nutzlos war, da er all die Geschichten schon kannte und … es nervte den armen Captain ungeheuerlich.

Was… beim Namen des Klabautermanns, dem er auch Geld schuldete, so nebenbei erwähnt, hatte er nur getan, dass er diesen nutzlosen Idioten nicht mehr loswurde.

°

Zuerst die Pearl und dann Der Da.

Wie viel mehr musste er denn noch ertragen?

Wie viel denn noch?

°

°

Wenigstens war ihm die See gewogen.

Er hatte trotz seiner nautischen Misslage, mit einem einfachen Fischerboot mit nur einem kleinen Segel auf dem großen Meer zu sein, gut Fahrt gewonnen und war kurz davor sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Der Jungbrunnen.

Er wusste er war zum Greifen nahe und schon bald würde er …..

Du musst beidrehen, Jacky, dort ist die Bucht. 

Der Captain sah auf den Mann und kniff seine Augen zusammen.

Zu seiner Linken war eine kleine Insel in Sicht gekommen, auf diese Entfernung war die Bucht kaum zu sehen, zumal die Sonne das Wasser zu einem Spiegel werden ließ und er kaum die Umrisse erkennen konnte.

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!" platzte es aus ihm heraus. Er griff nach seiner Flasche und warf sie nach dem Mann, sie landete im Wasser, halbvoll und war schon außer Reichweite.

„Mein Rum." Entsetzen machte sich auf seinen Gesicht breit. Jack sah der Flasche nach wie sie auf und ab, auf und ab im Wasser lag, so verführerisch und schön und; er verzog seinen Mund.

Wütend schmiss er seinen Hut in den Holzboden und fluchte laut aus.

°

Ja was denn noch alles?

Die Pearl, Der Da, und jetzt auch noch der Rum.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hasse dich." murrte er schließlich sauer ohne zu dem Mann zu schauen und wandte sich dem Segel zu.

°

Es hatte fast zu lange gebraucht bis der Captain einen Platz zum Anlegen gefunden hatte und einen Möglichkeit, das Boot zu vertauen, aber nachdem er dass endlich geschafft hatte, fand Jack über die Felsen einen unscheinbaren, glitschigen Pfad der ihn tiefer in die Insel brachte, mit der Sonne schon höher im Himmel als es gebraucht hatte.

Er hatte die Insel umsegelt, bevor er angelegte, denn es war immer gut zu wissen wo man war.

Es war ein einziger Felsen, nicht besonders hoch aber lang und breit, alles in allem dürfte man sie, bei normalen Gegebenheiten in weniger als einem halben Tag umrandet haben.

°

Nach eben diesen halben Tag den steinigen Pfad entlang hatte er sich nicht mehr als 200 Meter von seinem Boot entfernt. Etwas mutlos und verzagt lehnte er sich an die schattige Seite der Felsen und verschnaufte mehrmals, froh darüber dass die Sonne schon länger nicht mehr im Zenit stand und es Schatten gab.

Der Da war immer noch da.

Jack war hungrig und durstig. Er dachte kurz darüber nach, Der Da abzustechen und sein Blut zu trinken, aber war noch bei genug Verstand zu wissen dass es nicht machbar sein würde.

Der Da sah ihn an und grinste, schadenfroh mochte man fast meinen.

Ohne nasse Schweißflecken unter seinen Armen, weder hungrig und durstig, deutete er ihm weiterzugehen.

Komm schon Jacky , murmelte er schon fast verführerisch, das ist noch gar nichts. Erinnerst du dich an Mondscheinbay? Du hast es da geschafft, dann schaffst du es auch heute. 

Jack zuckte zusammen und seine Hände formten eine Faust.

„Es war anders." knurrte er schließlich, weniger aggressiv als er es vorgehabt hatte.

Nicht viel. kam es grinsend zurück.

„Ich war jünger." Jack war sehr müde.

Wieder grinste Der Da. Nicht viel. 

Nach einer Weile schnaufte der Captain tief durch, drückte sich von der Wand weg, zog seinen Hut tief in den Nacken und ging weiter.

°

°

Es war früher Abend als er ein Plateau erreichte, es lag tief versteckt in den Felsen, war vielleicht viermal so groß wie die Black Pearl.

Klein also, für einen Mann der das Land und die Enge von Maurern kaum ertragen konnte oder wollte.

Vor ihm lag ein Tor aus Stein.

Nachdem Der Da ihm mehrere Minuten in den Ohren lag, von wegen Flüchen und deren unliebsame Eigenschaften immer Jack zu finden, ging der Captain nahe daran und untersuchte es.

Trotz seiner genauen Inspektion fand er keine Inschriften oder Androhungen von Tod welcher Art auch immer so schritt er hindurch.

Er kam nicht weit.

Wie ein Netz hielt in etwas fest umklammert, nahm ihm die Luft zu atmen, er konnte nicht sehen, was oder vielleicht wer es war.

Der Da zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Weiß auch nicht, was es ist Jacky. , murmelte er und sah dann zu Seite, Aber vielleicht weiß das Waschweib was. 

Das schlurfende Geräusch hörte Jack erst jetzt. Mühsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Seite und dann sah er sie.

Die womöglich, nein, die sicherlich älteste Frau die jemals auf der Erde gelebt hatte kam auf ihn zu.

Sie hatte ihren hageren Körper unter einer Kutte versteckt, ihre dünne Hand klammerte sich an einen Stock, sie schien halb blind zu sein, so wie sie ihre ergrauten Augen zusammenkniff. Zwei kleine, graue Haarsträhnen hingen an ihrem Kopf herab, als sie ihre Stimme erhob, klang es wie ein knorriger, alter Baum.

„Wer betritt mein Reich?! Tprich, oder der Tod tucht dich heim."

Sie lispelte und war trotzdem eine furchterregende Erscheinung.

Jack tat dasselbe was er immer tat, er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und legte soviel Enthusiasmus in seine Stimme wie er aufbringen konnte.

„Captain. Jack Sparrow." rief er laut.

Sie sah hinauf zu ihm, schwenkte mit ihrer Hand und er fiel weder besonders lang, noch besonders weich in den harten Boden hinein.

„Hab noch nie von einem Jüngling deinet Namet gehört, Tohn." zitterte ihre Stimme, sie drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung eines Felsvorsprungs. „Wat willt du hier?" Sie kam langsam voran.

Der Captain dachte nach, Der Da antwortete. Du suchst die Quelle des ewigen Lebens, den Jungbrunnen. Deswegen bist du da Jacky, sag es ihr. 

Jack sah zu ihm als wäre er verrückt.

„Es schaut wohl nicht so aus, als wäre der Jungbrunnen hier." murmelte unter vorgehaltener Hand zu Dem Da, die Alte war ja alt, „Vielleicht ist die Karte falsch oder du hast auf die FALSCHE INSEL GEZEIGT."

Die alte Frau drehte sich um als sie Jacks Wutschrei hörte. .

„Mit wem tprichst du?" fragte sie verwundert.

Sie hatte gesehen wie Jack mit sich selbst unterhalten hatte und nun dastand als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben..

„Niemanden." entgegnete Jack wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Dann komm, mir teint du hat tu wenig getrunken, an dietem heiten Tag. Immer diete dummen Jungen." Sie schüttelte ihren hageren Kopfe und verschwand hinter dem Felsvorsprung.

°

Sie wird dich nicht töten. murrte Der Da aufmunternd, als Jacks Füße sich weigerten auch nur einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen.

Jack blickte lange zu ihm.

„Das dachte ich bei Elisabeth auch."

Denn wirklich, er hätte nicht gedacht dass sie ihn zurücklassen würde. Aber sie hatte und er konnte der Konsequenz seiner Taten nicht entfliehen.

Diese Zähne, diese Schmerzen.

Und Der Da lachte.

Sie ist alt, bei ihr wirst du dich wohl kaum durch volle, nasse, rote Lippen vom wesentlichen ablenken lassen. stellte er dann fast, doch Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wollen wir es hoffen." Sein Vertrauen war so gut wie nicht existent.

°

Im Inneren der Insel war eine Höhle, dort war es warm und seltsam, aber grüne Pflanzen wuchsen überall.

Zentral stand ein wackliger alter Tisch, etwas abseits ein Bett und wieder etwas abseits war ein Stall mit ein paar Ziegen, die der gute Captain möglichst ignorierte, als er schlussendlich doch hineinwagte. An einer der Wände gab es ein Regal mit lauter Bücher, die sicher ein Vermögen wert waren, wie es ihm durch den Kopf ging, nach dem er auch den Rest der Höhle mit seinen Augen abgesucht hatte, kam er zum Schluss, dass dies aber auch das einzig Wertvolle war das die Frau besaß.

Die alte Frau stand leicht zitternd vor dem Regal, trug einen Krug mit Flüssigkeit, er glitt ihr fast aus den Händen und das Meiste verschüttete sie sowieso, Jack lief auf sie zu und nahm ihr das Gefäß vorsichtig aber bestimmt aus den knochigen Fingern.

„Wohin damit, Madam?" fragte er vorsichtig als sie ihn mit ihren halbergrauten Augen von oben bis unten musterte.

„Zum Tit, bitte." murmelte sie nach einigen Momenten Stille.

„Gerne doch." Jack gab sein bestes, unwiderstehliches Lächeln zum Besten. Das Lächeln von dem er wusste dass es immer funktionierte. „Kann ich sonst noch behilflich sein?!"

°

Sie lachte kurz auf und brauchte etwas Zeit um sich von dem darauffolgenden Hustenanfall wieder zu erholen.

„Du bist intereretannt, mein Jüngling. Normalerweite trachten tie mir zu dieser Zeit ton um mein Leben. Tetze dich hin."

Der Blick den sie ihm zuwarf, ließ jeden Einwurf den Jack aufbringen wollte, im Keim erstickt tief in seiner Kehle sitzen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass die mich nicht tötet?" fragte er seitlich den seltsamerweise auch verstummten Der Da.

Der Da grinste.

Nein. 

„Du bist eine große Hilfe."

Dafür hast du mich geschaffen, Jacky. 

°

Die alte Frau hatte sich, in einer aufwendigen Prozedur, zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt und blickte Jack an.

„Mit wem tprichst du?" fragte sie ihn ein weiteres Mal, dieses mal eindringlicher.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sprudelte es gegen seinen Willen aus ihm heraus.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich mit mir selbst, vielleicht ein Teil von mir. Seitdem ich tot war und in DavyJones privater Hölle gefangen, ist Er Da da und schaut mich an." Von seinem eigenen Auspruch sichtlich überrascht sah Jack zu ihr auf. „ Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte er schließlich leiser.

Die alte Frau blinzelte.

„Aha. Interetannt und von der Tonne geküttt. Nun gut." Sie nahm den Krug und schüttete etwas Wasser in zwei Becher. „Wethalb bit du alto hier, Junge."

Erzähl es ihr. Sag es ihr. Lüg sie nicht an. Komm schon. Jacky. 

„Der Jungbrunnen, Schönste aller Schönen." überging Jack das unnütze Geplapper seines… was immer er auch war.

Sie lachte wieder. Jack griff sofort nach dem Wasser um es ihr zu reichen, falls sie wieder zu husten begann.

„Dann bit du hier richtig. Allerding mut dein Herz rein tein und ohne Makel um ihn tu finden. Ich betweifle dat et dat it."

Aber voll ins Schwarze, oder Jacky? 

„Habt Ihr es denn gefunden?" fragte Jack sie ruhig. Ein trauriger Schimmer warf sich über ihre Augen.

°

„Warum, Junge, bit du wirklich hier? Wenn du mich anlügt, töte ich dich."

Jack sah dem alten Weib in die Augen. Verdammt, er glaubte ihr jedes Wort. Der Da sass neben dem Regal und versteckte sicher. Leise murmelte er vor sich her. Sie ist eine Hexe. Jacky eine verdammte Hexe. Eine Hexe. Hexe. Frag sie. Sags ihr. Hexe. Wir sind tot. Hexen mögen uns nicht. Vorallem dich. 

Der da hielt einfach nicht seinen Mund. Aber verflucht noch mal, Der Da hatte recht. Sie war wohl eine Hexe und … Hexen mochten ihn nicht. Mast und Schottbruch.

„Ihr seit eine Hexe?" fragte Jack schließlich, „Eine Richtige?", setze er nach als er sah dass sie ihn nur komisch ansah.

Die Frau nickte nur.

Sag es ihr. Sag es ihr. Sag es ihr. drängte Der Da.

„Dann bin ich Euretwegen hier, Schönste aller alten Hexenweiber", Jack grinste und zwirbelte seinen Bart, „dann bin ich nur wegen Euch hier und Eurer Kraft."

°

°

Zwei Tage brauchte Jack um seine Geschichte vorzutragen, von dem letzten Kampf der Piraten, Tia Dalma und dem Piratenkönig und wie er dass alles überlebt hatte.

°

Zwei Tage lang unterhielt er sie, bis sie einschlief, und suchte dann die Höhle und den Rest der Insel nach der Quelle ab, erfolglos wie er schon bald zugeben musste.

°

Zwei Tage hoffte er inständig den Alkohol zu finden, den sie immer trank, aber seine langen Fischzüge wurden nicht belohnt.

°

Zwei Tage in denen er sich das Geräusch ihres Schnarchens anhören musste und sich wunderte wie ein so zusammengefallener Mensch so viel Lärm machen konnte.

°

Er träumte von der Black Pearl. Ihren schönen Formen, das Gefühl der Planken unter sich, das stete Schwanken, das ihm an jedem anderen Ort an dem er sich befand abging, wie die Luft zum Atmen.

°

Der Da sah ihn nur an, wenn er erwachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie liebt dich nicht, Jack. Vielleicht gehört sie dir, aber ihre Liebe hast du dir nie erkaufen können. Du weißt das. Sie ist dir nicht treu. Sie ist es nie gewesen. 

Jack schmiss nur seinen Hut nach ihm.

°

Zwei Tage seines Lebens also, die vergingen ohne dass er etwas erreichte.

Warum war er hier?

Schuldgefühe? Vielleicht?

Schuldgefühl. Sicher.

Der Da wusste es, Jack wusste es, und sie, die Hexe, wusste es auch.

Und dann kam sie zu ihm, ihre dünnen Arme in dickes Gewand gehüllt, Pelze die sie wärmten und sah ihn an.

°

„Wenn du wirklich Hilfe willst, müssen wir dorthin zurück. Zum Ende der Welt."

°

Seine Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe.

„Was willst du dafür?" Nichts gab es umsonst in dieser Welt. Gar nichts.

Ihr Blick hellte für einige Moment auf.

„Unterhaltung. Ich langweile mich nur ungern, Junge."

Jack selbst bekam sein Gesicht ja nicht zu sehen, aber es musste wirklich interessant ausgesehen haben denn die alte Frau begann zu lachen.

„Tau mich nicht to an, alt wäre dir toeben dat Grauen telbst begegnetet, Junge." Sie schnaufte aus und legte sich mit zittriger Hand ihre Haarsträhne wieder unter die Kapuze, „Verbale Unterhaltung."

Da atmete der Captain wieder aus, denn eine Sekunde, oder zwei waren ihm schreckliche Bilder durch den Kopf gegangen, die er jetzt sowieso nie mehr vergessen konnte.

Er schüttelte sich.

„Zum Ende der Welt also?", fragte er. „Dann hoffe ich, gute Frau, Ihr habt ein Schiff, denn meines würde eine solche Reise nicht überstehen."

Sie lächelte, zwei Zähne ragten noch aus dem eingefallenen Zahnfleisch.

„Begleitet mich, Captain Jack Tparrow, mir scheint eine Mitfahrgelegenheit ergibt sich gerade."

Und Jack sah, als sie das Plateau verließen, die Segel seiner schönsten Pearl.

Es war ein Stich in sein Herz.

Sie war noch schöner als er sich erinnerte.

Sie war immer schöner als er sich daran erinnerte.

Der Da sagte nichts.

Er sah nur zu Pearl, sein Blick ganz grimm und schal.

°

Es war Captain Barbossa der mit einem kleinen Dinky angerudert kam, bei ihm Pintel und Ragetti.

„Jack." donnerte es.

„Hector." gab Jack leise zurück.

Die beiden Männer standen sich gegenüber.

„Meine Karte." rief Barbossa.

Jack hielt dem ganzen mit einem einzigen Blick stand. „Mein Schiff, Hector."

°

Die alte Dame sah zu den Beiden Männern und räusperte sich herzhaft.

„Ihr werdet unt zu dem Ende der Welt übertetzten, Captain Barbotta." Ihre dünne Stimme duldete keinen Widerstand.

Barbossa drehte sich zu ihr und hatte schon seine Pistole gehoben. Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, als sich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen zog.

„Werde ich das?" fragte er süffisant und trat an Land. „Oder werde ich euch töten?"

Sie starrten sich an.

„Ihr werdet mich übertetzen, Captain Barbotta" Ihre schmale Hand legte sich auf seine Schultern, Barbossa wich nicht zurück. Ihn ängstigte doch kein Runzelweib, aber dann fühlte er wie ihm die Luft zum Atmen nicht mehr in seine Lungen gelangte, die Pistole fiel ihm aus der Hand.

Sie entließ ihn nicht aus ihrem kalten Blick.. "Ihr werdet mich übertetzten. Oder et ergeht euch to", sie drehte sich zu Jack und funkelte ihn an, „wie et dem armen Captain Tparrow fat ergangen wäre. Ich werde euch töten."

Sie ließ ihn wieder los und hob ihre Ärmchen etwas in die Höhe.

„Helft mir ins Boot Tparrow." befahl sie mit lachender Miene.

Jack grinste und sprang zu ihr vor.

Mit einem Griff hob er ihren leichten Körper in die Luft und ging mit ihr in den Armen die wenigen Schritten bis zum Boot, wo er sie vorsichtig hineinsetze.

Pintel und Ragetti wussten offensichtlich nicht was sie tun sollten.

Barbossa starrte auf die alte Frau.

„Arr!!!!!" rief er dann, „Auf zum Ende der Welt."

°

Zwei Monate dauerte es bis sie die Kälte durchfahren hatten und wieder dort waren.

Die alte Frau, hatte sowohl Jack als auch Barbossa aus der Kapitainskajüte vertrieben und trank mehr Rum als alle Männer zusammen.

Dafür schlief sie viel.

Um den ganzen Umständen einen kurze prägnatne Note zu geben, alle waren froh wenn sie schlief.

Denn wenn sie geistig zugegen war wurde sie gemeingefährlich. Ihre Zunge war spitz und brannte sich in ihre Köpfe hinein wie kleine Feuer, unter vorgehaltener Hand wurde am Schiff nur noch gemunkelt, dass sie sicher auf der Insel ausgesetzt worden war und es nur so und nicht anders sein konnte.

Barbossa derweil war still.

Er sah nur hin und wieder zu Jack und dann zu der alten Frau.

Es war eine dieser Nächte die sie wieder alle damit verbrachten die Alte zu unterhalten um weiterhin atmen zu können als es Barbossa auffiel.

„Wie ist Euer Name, Hexe?" fragte er sie also, als er sich mit seiner Flasche neben sie setze und gedankenverloren Jack, den Affen, hinten den Ohren kraulte.

Sie trank weiter ihren Rum und fuchtelte wegen irgendetwas vor ihren Augen herum.

„Ich weit et nicht, Barbotta", „Hector" „Hector, ich weit es nit."

Barbossa nickte. So etwas hatte vermutet.

Die alte Frau ließ sich nicht irritieren und nahm noch einen Schluck des guten Rums, wohlweißlich, den sie aus seiner Kajüte gestohlen hatte und schrie dann auf.

„Jüngelchen, unterhalte mich!" Ihre Stimme klang wie Kanonenfeuer so laut.

Jack, der Mensch, blickte auf und holte tief Luft.

°

So ging das nun seit längeren.

Der gute, alte Jack, er redete sich den Mund fusslig.

Nach einem Monat waren ihm die Geschichten ausgegangen und er begann ihr aus dem dicksten Buch vorzulesen dass er jemals besessen hatte.

Homers Illias.

Es war in Griechisch gehalten und etwa nach der Hälfte sah ihn die Hexe an und lächelte.

„Ich konnte die Griechen noch nie leiden. Frantösich, dat hör ich gern."

Jack hatte kurz gemurrt aber dann in Französisch weitergesprochen.

Sie schlief immer gleich mal wenn er Französisch sprach.

°

Wie auch jetzt, sie war eingeschlafen.

Und Jack tat das Einzige was ihm sinnvoll erschien. Er nahm den Rum aus ihren gierigen Händen und schüttete sich zu.

„Was führst du dieses Mal im Schilde, Jack?" fragte Barbossa. Er hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und blickte mit ihm in die aufgehende Sonne.

Jack sagte nichts und sah nur hinaus auf den Horizont.

„Wir werden sehen, Hector. Wir werden sehen." Kryptisch wie immer.

Barbossa lachte höhnisch auf.

„Du hast wieder einmal keinen Plan, Jack!" Es war eine fast schon freudige Feststellung.

Jack entgegnete es nur mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich brauch auch keinen, er hat einen." Betrunken wie er war zeigte er auf Der Da. Barbossa schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dort ist niemand, Jack." erklärte er irritiert.

„Vielleicht für dich nicht." kam es zurück.

°

°

Der Da blickte auf den Horizont.

Ich glaube wir sind bald da sagte er zu Jack, der den Kater der letzen Nacht immer noch in seinen Knochen spürte.

„Toppt das Boot." die knochige Stimme der alten Frau, sie trat voll vermummt, aus dem Aufbau der die Kajüte des Kapitäns darstellte.

Sie blickte hinauf in den kalten, aber wunderschönen Nachthimmel.

„Ihr solltet eure Kehle wärmen, Jügelchen, denn bald it et toweit."

Wie immer wenn sie stand schwankte sie bedrohlich hin und her.

Jack erhob sich langsam und unter zu Hilfenahme seiner starken Arme setze sie sich auf das vereiste Holz der Planken.

„Was wirst du tun, Jack?" fragte Barbossa ein weiteres Mal, als er vom Steuer heruntergetreten war, und sich neben Jack stellte.

„Ich sagte doch es ist nicht mein Plan." schoss Jack zurück.

Er sah zu Der da.

Dieser sah in den Himmel, seine Hand vor die Stirn und rührte sich nicht, oben am Krähenkorb.

Warte noch ein bisschen. rief er dann.

°

Da war es.

Der grüne Schimmer mit dem Davy Jones sich bewegt hatte. Er breitete sich über den ganzen Himmel aus, wunderschön wie er war.

Die alte Frau intonierte alte Worte, dessen Bedeutung wohl keiner mehr kannte, außer ihr, und Jack sah zu Barbossa.

Sein Blick hatte sich verändert. So wie damals als er mit Befehlen um sich geschmissen hatte, am Deck der Black Pearl, als sie sich den Schiffen der Marine stellten.

Kompromislos.

„Unter Deck mit dir Hector, mit euch allen."

Barbossa wollte etwas einwerfen, doch dieser Blick von Jack, er ließ ihn verstummen.

°

Es war das gewesen, was ihn so lange davon abhielt, Jack nicht mehr als seinen Captain anzuerkennen.

Es waren die Momente wie diese gewesen die zeigten was Jack wirklich für ein Mann war und weshalb er unter den Piraten selbst nicht nur belächelt wurde, auch wenn sie es alle gerne so hinstellten.

Diese wenigen Momente in denen er sich wirklich wie ein Mann benahm, der wusste was er wollte, und der bereit dazu war den Preis zu bezahlen.

Der Grund warum man seinen Namen kannte.

°

Barbossa nickte.

„Unter Deck mit euch, ihr Plankenratten", rief er auf, „unter Deck mit euch, und kein Wort."

Jack sah zur alten Frau.

„Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Dir helfe ich nicht, Tparrow. Ich helfe dem Jungen."

Jack nickte.

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem Danke."

Sie nickte noch, da waren ihre Augen grün wie der Schimmer selbst. Wunderschön. Sie leuchtete in der Nacht.

„wEr wAgt Es mEInE rUhE zU stÖrEn?" Es klang wie ein Fluss aus Diamanten auf Granit.

Er grinste nur.

„Captain Jack Sparrow."

Die Frau schwieg einige Sekunden.

„Ich hÖrtE vOn dIr!" sagte sie dann.

Jack grinste nur.

So hatte er es sich wohl gedacht.

°

Die alte Hexe erwachte erst wieder als sie warme Gewässer erreichten.

Sie sah zu Jack, helllichter Tag war es und er saß neben ihr, auf dem besten Stuhl den die Pearl zu bieten hatte.

„Waren untere Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt?" fragte sie sachlich.

„Das wird sich zeigen." entgegnete er mit einem Schulterzucken.

Sie schlief wieder ein.

°

So kam es also das Captain Jack Sparrow wieder am Ruder seines Schiffes stand und über die Holzgriffe hinweg in den Horizont starrte, wissend dass es wieder nur, so immer, war. Ein Vergnügen auf Zeit.

Mit seinen Kompass in den Händen lenkte er das Schiff zurück zu der Insel.

°

„Es ist alles uninteressanter geworden, Hector." wiederholte er seine Worte, die er erst vor wenigen Monaten zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Unter seinen Händen zog die Pearl nach backbord.

Barbossa blickte zu ihm hinauf, er hatte sich an die Reling gelehnt, er nickte.

„Ich weiß."

Jack drückte gegen das Steuerrad.

„Sie hat mich nie gemocht." sagte er dann nach einer Weile, als die Pearl sich nicht mehr gegen ihn sträubte. Barbossa lachte.

„Arrr, Jack." entglitt es ihm, „Ich weiß. Ich hatte nur nie gedacht dass du es auch wusstest."

Da standen sie nun, die beiden Todfeinde, die beiden Kapitäne der Black Pearl und philosophierten über, was auch immer sie gerade philosophierten. Freunde, die es schon fast vergessen hatten.

Jack krallte seine Finger um die Griffe des Ruders.

„Ich wusste es schon", sagte er als ihm die Stille zu viel geworden war, „aber es gibt so einiges was ein Mann nicht hören möchte."

°

Hektor lachte.

„Aye. So einiges." Er stand auf und stellte sich neben Jack. „Was hast du dort gemacht, mit wem hast du gesprochen?

„Dieses und jenes, dieses und jenes."

°

Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gesprächen verging die Zeit, und sie erreichten das Inselchen etwa nach einem Monat.

Jack sah Barbossa in die Augen. Die letzen zwei Tage war er in der Brigg gefangen gehalten worden, und Barbossas Männer hatte die Insel durchsucht.

Erfolglos wie er auch - murrend zog Barbossa ab.

Jack fasste Fuß am steinigen Boden und blickte Hector, wie gesagt, an.

Der stand breitbeinig im Dinky, bereit zu ziehen.

„Ich werde mein Schiff zurückholen." sagte Jack.

Der Ältere der Beiden lächelte nur.

„Aye, ansonsten wäre es nur halb so spaßig."

Und dann stand der gute alte Jack am steinigen Pfad, die alte Frau schlafend in seinen Armen, neben ihm eine Kiste mit Rum und Der Da, der ihn nur mit feurigen Augen anblickte und vorlief.

°

°

Jack erreichte das Plateau innerhalb weniger Minuten, trotz der Frau, die er sich auf den Rücken zum Tragen fixiert hatte.

Dieses Mal konnte er es alles sehen.

Grünes, saftiges Gras, in der Mitte des Plateaus entsprang ein kleiner Bach und mündete in einen Weiher, nicht größer als die Brigg der Pearl.

Er hörte das Wasser rauschen, die Vögel zwitschern, die Fische herumspringen.

°

Jack konnte wohl nicht anders, als zu grinsen

Der Jungbrunnen.

Haha.

Er hatte es doch gewusst.

Der grüne Schimmer hatte gehalten was es versprochen hatte.

Er liebte es wenn die Verträge zu wirken begannen.

°

Nun hatte er alle Zeit der Welt.

Nun war Zeit nicht mehr wichtig.

Der unsterbliche Captain Jack Sparrow.

Es klang gut, ein Name den man niemals vergessen würde.

Haha

Er ließ die alte Frau ins grüne Gras des Plateaus sinken und grinste.

Alle Zeit der Welt.

°

Er lief zurück zum Pfad, und sah der Black Pearl nach wie sie langsam hintern Horizont verschwand.

„Wir sehen uns wieder." sagte er und nahm seinen Hut vom Kopf.

Dann war sie weg und Jack drehte sich, mit einem Lächeln, seiner Zukunft zu.

°

So verging die Zeit, stetig und immerfort, und Captain Jack Sparrow wurde ein Name unter vielen, eine Legende unter den Legenden.

Eine Geschichte.

°

Neun Jahre in der die Welt von Captain Sparrow nichts sah und nichts hörte.

Doch man konnte ihn nicht vergessen.

Denn die Black Pearl, sie fuhr noch immer, und ihr Name, war so groß geworden, dass sie größer schien als die Welt selbst.

Und irgendwie, solange es die Pearl gab, so lange würde es auch Sparrow geben.

°

Vielleicht hatte man deswegen den Haftbefehl gegen ihn nie fallen gelassen und vielleicht deswegen auch, schlief Barbossa jede Nacht in der Kajüte eines Schiffes von dem er fühlte dass es einfach nicht ihm gehörte.

Und wohl auch nie gehören würde.

°

Denn, wenn sie zu ihm gehören würde, wäre sie wohl kaum, gegen den Willen aller auf dem Schiff zu der Insel gefahren und er hätte Jack und die alte Frau, von dem alten, fast schon maroden Segler, auf dem sie warteten, zu sich auf die Pearl geholt.

°

Jack hatte nicht viel gesagt, er hatte nur die alte Frau in die Kajüte getragen, sie unter ein paar Decken auf das Bett gelegt und kam dann nach draußen in die Nacht zu Barbossa getreten.

°

Der hatte alle anderen unter Deck geschickt.

„Du bist alt geworden, Hector." sagte Jack dann.

Der Angesprochene nickte.

Er entsprach der Wahrheit. Das Alter, es lag ihm in den Knochen. Er wusste, lange würde es nicht mehr machen können.

Er war zu alt.

Einfach nur zu alt.

Und Müde. Müde war er auch.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt wohin du musst?" fragte er dann.

Jack nickte.

„Dann, du weißt wie sie zu bändigen ist." Er ließ Jack mit seinem Schiff alleine.

°

Zwei Tage lang sah man Jack nicht.

Er lag in der Kajüte bei der alten Frau und schlief, sie kam bisweilen, mit schwachen Füssen aus dem verdunkelten Zimmer heraus. Sie setze sich auf die Stiegen und sonnte ihre alte Haut im Licht des Morgens.

Auch unter der Kapuze die sie trug konnte man nicht übersehen, dass das Alter ihr einen weiteren Streich gespielt hatte, kein Haar mehr auf ihren Kopf, keine Zähne mehr.

Barbossa, war sicher nicht der Einzige den dieser Anblick schauderte. Als sie schon nach wenigen Minuten einnickte, musste er nicht nach einem Schattenspender für sie fragen, denn seine Männer, einige davon kaum älter als zwanzig, hatten schon ein Zelt über ihr aufgespannt, damit sich ihre Haut nicht verbrannte.

Für das alte Biest dass sie war, weckte sie dennoch einen Beschützerinstinkt in ihnen allen, und keiner wusste wie es so weit hatte kommen können.

°

Es war Nacht, und Jack hatte wieder das Ruder übernommen.

Barbossa stellte sich vor ihn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie stirbt."

Er konnte Jack nicken sehen.

„Ich weiß."

Der alte Mann schnaufte aus.

„Ich hörte einst, wenn eine Hexe ihren Namen verliert, dann sei es mehr als nur ein Name, denn sie verliert, sie verliert sich selbst."

Jack stemmte seinen Fuß gegen das Ruder und starrte zu seinem alten… Feind… Freund, zu Barbossa.

„Wenn sie sich verliert, dann jedoch nur aus dem Grund dass sie verloren worden ist. Du musst denjenigen finden, der sie verloren hat."

°

Der Jüngere nickte.

„Das weiß ich. Und ich habe gesucht, aber… finden konnte ich nichts." So standen die Beiden da, ihm fahlen Licht des Mondes, „Es wird recht langweilig werden, wenn sie nicht mehr zugegen ist." sagte Jack dann leise.

Barbossa lächelte.

„Du magst sie!?"

„Wenn man sich erst ein Mal an ihr Schnarchen gewöhnt hat, gibt es nichts was man nicht mögen könnte."

„Du schläfst mit ihr?" Wie auch dem armen Jack, ging ein Schaudern durch Barbossas Körper.

Jack lachte böse. Er konnte seine weißen Zähne in der Dunkelheit schimmern sehen. Er brauchte etwas bis er erkannte was ihn störte, aber der Junge hatte kein Gold mehr im Mund. Es sah immer noch nach Jack aus, aber irgendwie auch nicht.

„Nein. Ich mag sie nur."

°

Wieder vergingen zwei Tage, an denen Jack schlief und Nachts die Pearl auf den richtigen Kurs lenkte, bis er ausrief den Anker zu senken.

Die alte Frau wurde an Deck geholt, sie schlief fast ihm Stehen ein, und auch Barbossa hatte das seltene Vergnügen mit Jack nahe der Reling zu stehen.

Sie blickten in den Horizont und warteten.

°

Darauf dass die Sonne aufging.

Darauf dass die Flying Dutchmen erschien.

°

Die Sonne ging auf.

Die Dutchmen erschien, doch Jack hatte nur Augen für die Hexe.

°

Ihre Augen wurden wieder grün wie der grüne Schimmer.

„EUEr vOrschlAg wUrdE AngEnOmmEn, cAptAIn jAck spArrOw. bEzAhlt nUn EUrEn prEIs."

Jack nickte. Er sah auf Der da, der immer noch da war.

Der da nickte ihm zu.

Mit diesem hinterrücken Lächeln wandte er sich zu Barbossa.

„Sie gehört dir, Hector. Meine Black Pearl. Sie gehört dir."

Und Der Da verschwand.

°

Für einen Moment sah Jack verwundert zu der alten Frau, sie war zusammengefallen und Jack hatte sie schon aus Reflex aufgefangen, nun hing sie in seinen Armen und er legte sie sehr vorsichtig hin.

°

Barbossa, sah in lange an.

„Meinst du das ernst, Jack?" Unglauben lag in seiner Stimme. Der Alte lehnte sich gegen die Reling.

Jack schnaufte nur laut aus.

„Ich habe in meinem Leben nur wenig so ernst gemeint, Hector."

°

Jack nahm seinem Hut vom Kopf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Barbossa holte erstaunt Luft.

Nun, da er ihn erstmal zu Tage betrachten konnte, sah er es.

Jack war jung, keine 25 Jahre alt.

Jünger sogar als zu dem Tag als er ihn zum ersten Mal traf.

Doch Jack war Jack.

Denn er grinste und gab ihm eine kleine Phiole in die Hand.

„Ich werde jetzt schnell an Land gehen und mit William reden. Von dem Zeug, gibst du ihr", seine Augen blickten in die Höhe, er rechnete, „fünf Tropfen, und dir selber den Rest. Du wartest auf mich und bringst mich dann nach Schiffbruchbay. Würdest du das tun?"

Barbossa blickte noch immer stumm in sein Gesicht.

Er nickte.

°

Jack murmelte etwas in seine Hände und sprang dann über Bord.

Obwohl es eine recht beachtliche Strecke war, hatte sie der ehemalige Captain der Pearl sehr schnell geschwommen und stieg aus dem Wasser.

Barbossa wusste nicht, wie Jack den Pfad der die Klippen hinaufführte, finden konnte, aber er blickte ihm nach wie er den Aufstieg in weniger als zwanzig Minuten hinter sich gelegt hatte.

°

Schließlich hatte Barbossa ihn aus den Augen verloren und er sah auf die Phiole.

Da es doch Gift sein konnte hielt er sich an die Anweisungen die er erhalten hatte und tröpfelte zuerst der Frau dann sich selbst von dem Wasser, es war Wasser, auf die Zunge.

Er blickte verwundert auf seine Hände, als er erkannte dass er sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ohne diesen bösartigen Schleier vor den Augen betrachten konnte.

Dennoch, dass was er sah, er konnte es kaum glauben.

Jung.

„Du Hund, Jack!", rief er aus, „Du hast es gefunden!"

Vorsichtig hob er die alte Frau in die Höhe und brachte sie in die Kajüte, dann, als er die Türe leise geschlossen hatte, konnte er seine gute Laune einfach nicht weiter verbergen. Er streckte und reckte sich, nichts tat weh.

„Auf Deck, ihr unnützen Plankenratten, auf Deck mit euch, ein Tag, voller Taten, steht an."

°

Jung und die Pearl.

Er wartete immer noch auf den Hacken.

°

°

Es war später Nachmittag geworden, die Sonne senkte sich schon dem Horizont entgegen, als Jack zu dem Haus ging das er vor vielen Jahren für Elisabeth bauen ließ.

Gibbs empfing ihn mit traurigen Augen.

Vor langen Jahren hatte Jack in gebeten ein Auge auf Elisabeth zu haben, und Gibbs hatte ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllt.

Und nun war dieser bittersüße Tag gekommen, vor dem sie alle sich gefürchtet hatten.

„Sie haben nur noch wenige Minuten Jack, stör sie nicht." sagte Gibbs leise.

Doch Jack, seinen Kopf unter dem tief gezogenen Hut versteckt schmunzelte nur.

°

William Turner, Captain der Flying Dutchmen, sah auf seine wunderschöne Frau und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass ihm nur noch so wenig Zeit blieb.

Was für ein Tag war das gewesen, er hatte einen Sohn, einen Erben, und Elisabeth war immer noch so schön und wundervoll wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

All die Jahre auf See hatte er sich diesen Tag herbeigewünscht, hatte ihn erbeten, doch als er dann endlich kam, konnte er seine Füße fast nicht dazu bringen das Schiff zu verlassen.

Was wenn es ihm gleich erginge wie Davy Jones?

Würde er es ertragen können?

Was wenn sie gestorben war?

Es brachte ihn fast um, an diesen Tag zu denken an der er wieder kam und seinen Fuß auf Land setze, und sie war nicht da, weil sie nicht mehr am Leben war.

All das sagte er Elisabeth nicht.

Er brauchte es nicht zu sagen.

Er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie dieselben Zweifel hatte.

Doch diesen einen Tag würden sie sich nicht damit verbringen in der Zukunft zu leben…

William drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und küsste seine Frau mit aller Inbrunst die er aufbringen konnte.

Er wollte ihr sagen wie sehr er sie liebte, wie wichtig sie ihm war, und …. all die Worte, die er sich in den langen Jahren zurechtgelegt hatte, erstarben noch bevor sie seine Zunge erreichten.

°

Das Licht der Spätnachmittagssonne drang ins Zimmer als Jack die Türe zum Haus öffnete.

„Was tust du hier Jack." keiferte William noch im selben Augenblick als er ihn erblickte.

„Ich komme mit guten und schlechten Nachrichten."

Man konnte dem herzlosen Captain der Dutchman ansehen, dass er keine Lust hatte mit Jack zu sprechen.

Elisabeth empfing ihn jedoch mit einem ihrer herzlichen Lächeln.

Es durchzog Will wie die Berührung eines Zitteraals.

°

Jack konnte sich die Belustigung nicht verkneifen als er das Unwohlsein von William erblickte.

„Die Schlechten, du wirst der Captain der Dutchmen bleiben. Die Guten, deine Frau ist eine Sterbliche, der Grüne Schimmer ist sentimental und durchschlagskräftig und ich war bereit den Preis dafür zu zahlen."

William sah ihn an.

„Wovon redest du Jack?"

„Ich sprach vor dem Grünen Schimmer, sie ändert die Regeln der Flying Dutchman. Da deine Frau sterblich ist und euch nicht so viel Zeit bleibt wie einer Göttin und einem Unsterblichen, und man keinen zweiten Davy Jones will, ist es dir erlaubt deine Frau jährlich zu sehen."

°

Will blinzelte.

„Jedes Jahr einen Tag?"

Jack blinzelte zurück.

„Nein, für so einen Handel hätte ich die Black Pearl sicher nicht aufgegeben."

„Du hast die Black Pearl aufgegeben?!" rief Elisabeth verwundert aus, „Jack, was ist hier los?"

Jack sah Will müde an.

„Du hast deine Arbeit gut gemacht, besser als Davy Jones. Wesentlich besser. Deswegen jedes Jahr hast du Freigang, solange Elisabeth lebt."

„Wie. Lange. Jack." fuhr in Will an. Er wusste, sein Herz in der Truhe es musste unendlich schnell pochen.

„Ein halbes Jahr."

°

Will fuhr sich erschrocken zum Mund.

„So viel…", er stammtelte, „So viel Zeit?"

Jack nickte.

Will setze sich zurück auf seinen Sessel.

Er sah lange zu seiner Frau, Tränen in den Augen.

Jack stand auf und flüsterte etwas in Elisabeth Ohr.

Sie nickte.

Kurz verließ sie das Zimmer und kam dann mit einem Krug mit Wasser wieder zurück.

Jack machte eine zustimmende Geste und sie trank ihn aus.

°

Lächelnd sah er sie an.

„Fühlst du dich anders, Goldstück?" fragte er sie.

Elisabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gleich gut wie immer."

„Dann hat es funktioniert."

Wie es in solchen Unterhaltungen immer war, war es Will der Jack bösartig anfuhr.

„Was hast du getan Jack?"

°

Wieder zog Jack seinen Hut aus dem Gesicht und legte ihn dieses Mal jedoch zur Seite.

Er setzte sich zu ihnen. Die Eheleute sahen überrascht in sein junges Gesicht.

Es war erstaunlich aber Jack sah fast aus wie ein anderer Mensch.

Warum auch immer seine Zähne waren nachgewachsen, sein Lächeln wirkte anders, jedoch noch immer sehr verschmitzt.

Seine Haare, er trug sie noch immer so wie früher, nur tollten sich viel mehr Dinge darin herum, einige Teile waren mit bunten Bändern zusammengehalten.

Obwohl es kaum zu glauben war wirkte er agiler wie noch vor einigen Jahren, er hielt sich andere, aber das war etwas das William nicht unbekannt war: Der Tod veränderte alle. Warum nicht auch Jack

°

„….", sagte der dann, ernst wie kaum einmal zuvor, „ … Es war meine Schuld, ich hatte Davy Jones nicht richtig eingescätzt. Und ihr… ich bin hier um meine Schuld zu begleichen."

Der Ernst verschwand wieder und ein schelmisches Leuchten machte sich in Jacks Gesicht breit.

„Ich habe das größte Kunststück vollbracht, das jemals irgendjemand irgendwann vollbracht hat. Das Größte."

„WAS!?"

„Der Vorschlag den ich den Mächten machte, war folgender. Solange Elisabeth am Leben ist, würdest du Freigang bekommen. Stirbst sie, kommt es zurück zu den normalen 10 Jahren."

„Ich verstehe nicht…" warf Will ein, doch Jack unterbrach ihn rüde.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Da das Goldstück jetzt aber unsterblich jung ist, sie hat über Jahre vom Wasser des Jungbrunnen getrunken, wird sie nur durch einen gewaltvollen Tod sterben können, aber nie am Alter, oder einer Krankheit. Es ist auch noch genug da, falls sie sich oder der Kleine verletzen sollte, sie zu heilen."

Jack stand auf und lächelte sie an.

„Und jetzt muss ich gehen, ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit dem Schicksal. Wir sehen uns."

Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und lief hinunter zum Wasser, doch für jemanden der jahrelang nur auf einem Schiff gelebt hatte, holte Will eigenartig schnell auf.

„Ist es wirklich die Wahrheit. Lügst du mich auch nicht an?" rief er zu ihm.

°

Jack nickte nur, seine Augen fast unerträglich fröhlich.

„Nein. Ich lüge nicht. Ja, es ist die Wahrheit."

„Wirklich?"

Jack nickte.

„Ich würde es dir gerne besser erklären, aber ich muss ein Schiff erwischen. Hector wartet nicht gern."

Und mit diesen Worten war er gegangen.

°

°

Jack kam ein wenig später wieder auf der Black Pearl an und wurde von einem wesentlich Jüngeren, aber wahrlich nicht unsterblichen, Captain Barbossa ins Schiff gehievt. Wie ihm Jack im Laufe der nächsten Tage erklärte brauchte es mehr als nur ein paar Tropfen für die Unsterblichkeit.

„Ich könnte es ohne dich nicht finden, oder?" fragte ihn Hector, resigniert. Jack nickte.

Wieder sprach er davon seine Schuld zu begleichen, was Hector zu der in seinen Augen fast unnötigen Frage brachte, ob das Wasser doch nicht so formidabel wirken würde, er klinge wie ein Sterbender in seinen letzen Zügen.

Darauf sagte Jack zunächst nichts, dann nickte er.

„Ich glaube nicht dass…", aber dann wurde er still und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

°

An diesen Abend jedoch, sagten die zwei Männer nichts, aber es war auch nicht vonnöten.

Jack nickte ihm zu und ging zurück in die Kajüte.

Schiffbruchbay erreichten sie schon nach wenigen Tagen und Jack verließ dieses letzte Mal für immer die Pearl. Mit der alten Frau am Rücken drängten seine Füße schnurstracks zu seinem Vater.

„Jacky?" Der berühmte Captain Teague, Geißel der Meere, Vorbild in so vielen Dingen, blickte überrascht zu seinem Sohn.

Als er die menschliche Fracht auf seinem Rücken sah, sprang er aus seinem Sessel auf und half Jack sie dort hinein zu legen.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Captain Teague seinen Sohn, seine verjüngte Statur nahm er mit seinen alten Augen zur Kenntnis, sagte aber nichts.

Mr. Sparrow antwortete nicht.

Teague sah dass sein Sohn unsicher war, in Bezug auf –Was?- dass jedoch konnte er nicht erahnen.

Die Alte, sie lag in ihren letzen Zügen.

°

Jack sah zu seinem Vater.

„Wenn du jemanden retten könntest, aber du dafür stirbst, höchstwahrscheinlich, was würdest du tun?"

Teague blinzelte. Das war eine einfache Frage und dafür gab es nur eine einfach Antwort.

„Ich würde ihn sterben lassen."

°

Jack tippte mit seinen Fuß in den Boden.

Er schien nach zu denken.

„Erinnerst du dich, in der Schule, ich war wirklich gut darin."

Teague wusste nicht worauf Jack hinaus wollte. „Du warst in allem Gut.", seufze er schließlich.

Lange war es her gewesen, dass er Jacky auf ein Internat in England geschickt hatte- dort sollte er alles lernen was es zu lernen gab.

Für den Fall der Fällen, nämlich, dass sein Jack das Piratendasein nicht so zu schätzen wusste wie er, oder genug davon hatte, oder einfach nur für einen seiner Raubzüge unter dem Hoch- und Geldadel der Welt untertauchen musste.

Deswegen hatte er ihn auf diese Schule geschickt.

Die Jahrgangsbesten-Zeugnisse lagen immer noch irgendwo in seinem Zimmer.

°

Jack sah auf.

„Erinnerst du dich, als ich damals das Zimmermädchen mitgebracht hatte."

Teague blinzelte. „Wen?"

„Das Zimmermädchen, meine Frau." sagte Jack.

„Wovon redest du, Jacky? "

„Meine Frau. Ich tat ich was Dummes, und hab sie vergessen."

Er blickte zu der alten Frau.

Wieder tippte er in den Boden.

„Sie wird mich so … ach du meine Güte, soo….ach…. verflucht."

Er beugte sich zur alten Frau hinunter und schüttelte sie, bis sie die Augen öffnete.

„Dein Name ist Margie Sparrow, du bist meine Frau und wirklich, ich kann das alles erklären, Margie."

°

Zuerst passierte Nichts.

Doch dann, mit der Sekunde die sie ihre Augen öffnete und Jack anstarrte, es schien als würde ganz Schiffbruch zu beben beginnen.

Captain Teague sah zu seinem Sohn und seiner Schwiegertochter.

Wie ein Vorhang war es von seinem Geist gefallen und er konnte sich wieder daran erinnern.

Instinktiv ging er so weit zurück wie es die hölzernen Wände zu ließen.

Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte,… ja sie würde alle sterben.

Typisch Jacky.

°

Über ihren Händen formten sich Kugeln aus Feuer.

Der Schatten fiel von ihren Augen, nun konnte man das Grün endlich erkennen.

Sie stand langsam auf, als das Alter von ihr abfiel und sie immer jünger wurde.

Und am Ende war sie wieder da.

Margie Sparrow.

Jung. Wunderschön.

Sauer.

°

„Jacky. Oh, Jacky." Zuckersüß fuhr ihre zarte Stimme durch seinen Körper.

„Die letzen zehn Jahre, waren so nett, so rührend wie du dich um mich gekümmert hast, deswegen schenke ich sie dir. Zehn Sekunden Vorsprung."

Jack sah auf sie, ihre Feuerkugeln und man konnte sehen dass er darüber nachdachte sich heraus zu reden.

Doch dann drehte er sich herum und lief davon.

°

Margie drehte sich zu Teague.

„Vater Teague, wie geht es dir?"

„Noch gut, Schätzchen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich war die letzen achtundzwanzig Jahre in dem Körper einer alten Frau gefangen und wusste nicht wer ich war, jetzt bin ich jung… also eigentlich geht es mir ziemlich gut."

°

Captain Teague nickte zustimmend.

„Wirst du ihn töten?"

Margie sah auf ihre Hände. Die Flammen verschwanden.

„Nein", sie grinste, „aber ich liebe es zu sehen, wie er rennt. Es ist so lächerlich, und trotzdem so … Jack."

Ein liebevolles Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen breit.

„Ist es noch da?"

Teague musste einen Moment lang nachdenken.

Dann nickte er überrascht.

„Ja, sie ist noch da."

°

°

Barbossa saß in der besten Spelunke von Schiffbruch und begoss seine wiedergefundene Jugend, als Jack mit einigen hastigen Worten an ihm vorbei rannte.

Und, zum ersten Mal seitdem er es je gesehen hatte, kam es ihm nicht falsch vor.

Die Hände vor sich, bereit jede Türe aus dem Weg zu drücken, oder lose Planken, sein Gang zwar schwankend, aber erstaunlich fest, als er sich über die Verbindungsplanken der einzelnen Schiffe lief und als er sah wie Jack die verschiedenen Flaschenzüge mehrer Schiffe verwendete um keine zwei Augenblicke später einen Höhenunterschied von 60 Metern gemeistert zu haben, wusste Barbossa, dass Jack so gut war.

°

Meine Güte. Wie überaus überraschend.

°

Als dann eine hübsche Frau hinter ihm her lief, eine Hexe scheinbar, denn alle Messer und Gabeln flogen hinter Jack her, zählte Barbossa eins und eins zusammen und konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Kein Wunder dass er die alte Frau die letzen Tage nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

Und er verstand endlich warum Jack nie von eine Pistolenkugel getroffen war, die nicht direkt auf ihn gerichtet gewesen war. Er hatte einen motivierten Lehrer gehabt.

°

Nun da Jack an der obersten Spitze des Haufens von Schiffbruch angelangt war und sich irgendwie in eine Sackgasse manövriert hatte, ging ihm nur eines durch den Kopf.

Verdammt.

Er hörte sie kommen.

Sie klang… er wusste wie sie sauer klang.

Sie klang nicht sauer.

Warum klang sie nicht sauer?!

°

Er streckte seinen Kopf vorsichtig hinter dem Fass hervor.

„Margie?" Ein sehr zaghaftes Margie, dass er da von sich gab.

Dann sah er sie, sie sah ihn an, neben ihr begannen alle Dinge hinunterzuprasseln.

Sie setze sich hin.

„Jacky", sagte sie, „das ist besser eine lange Geschichte mit einer guten Erklärung, sonst bring ich dich um. Ernsthaft."

Er nickte und machte diese abschweifenden Bewegungen mit seinen Händen.

„Wir… Nein, ich.. nein… als…." Er atmete aus.

„Es war so nicht geplant, wirklich nicht. Ich wollte ein Schiff und Vater gab mir keines. Als Jones nach Schiffbruch kam, … ich dachte ich wäre clever und handelte. Du kennst mich und …er sagte, paar Jahre und dann Dienst auf der Dutchmen, ich … er sagte das die Pearl meine einzige Liebe sein müsste. Ich war einverstanden, ich konnte es ja nicht ahnen, und ich stand auf ihr und… sie war es. Das Ganze war erst weg als ich sie hergeschenkt habe."

Er lächelte verlegen.

Sie sah ihn nur an.

„Also hättest du für ihn arbeiten sollen?"

Jack nickte.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass du ihn umbringen könntest, oder so in der Art wenn es soweit wäre."

Sie lachte.

„Du bist ein dummer Mann."

°

Nach einer Weile atmete sie aus.

Sie nahm ihn an der Hand.

Brachte ihn zielstrebig, in die tiefsten Tiefen von Schiffbruch hinein. Sie betraten eine Art Höhle, deren Decke aus lauter Schiffrümpfen bestanden. und dort, auf einem Gerüst stand ein wunderschönes, weißes Schiff.

Jack sah zu ihr.

Sie lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Alles Gute zu deinem 20 Geburtstag, mein liebster Mann, auf dass dies ein Schiff ist mit dem niemand anders segeln kann. Auf dich soll es hören, dir steht es zu, mein Zauber liegt in den Segeln, es bringt dich hin, überall in Nu. Nimm es dir und mach dir deinen Namen und ich derweil kümmer mich um deinen …Samen."

°

Jack blinzelte.

„Oh. Schönes Schiff." Er blinzelte noch mal. „Samen?"

Ihre Augen konnten töten, wieder mal wurde ihm das klar.

„Ich war ja noch nicht fertig, du weißt dass ich es damals nicht so hatte, mit dem Sprechen und so. Ich hatte sogar gelernt es zu schreiben, nur für dich, aber ich war noch nicht fertig, mir wär sicher noch etwas anderes eingefallen."

Sie sah an ihm vorbei, ihre Lippe nach vorne geschoben.

Jack lächelte.

„Nein, es ist echt … gut gereimt."

„Du hast alles kaputt gemacht. Ich hatte so viel vor und, du bist ein Trottel. Ein Dämlack. Genau, ein Dämlack."

Jack lächelte nur.

Seine Hexe.

Gott, gut dass er sie nicht vermissen konnte, denn es hätte ihn sicher zu Grunde gerichtet.

Sie war so perfekt und bösartig wenn sie wollte und ihre Brüste….

Ihre Brüste waren das erste das ihm an ihr aufgefallen waren.

„Komm", sagte er, „Lass uns die Kapitainskajüte anschauen."

Sie blinzelte ihn an.

„Glaubst du wirklich", ihre Stimme wurde pikiert hoch, „du hättest dich schon aus allem herausgeredet, Jack. Ganz sicher…"

Jack küsste seine Frau.

So als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Als er dann jedoch brach und sie mit seinen alten Augen ansah, wusste beider von ihnen dass es gewesen war. Und sie würden es nie vergessen können.

Jack grinste und fuhr ihr langsam über den Hals.

„Margie, du hast es kaum als alte Frau geschafft deine Finger von mir zu nehmen…"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und küsste ihn zurück.

Was für ein Kuss.

Die Kapitainskajüte erreichten sie nicht.

°

Und der Schrei der diese Geschichte beendet, wie manch einer meiner gewitzten Leser es sicher erwartete, nun … wütend klang der Mal auf keinen Fall.

Für Jack, es war der bezauberndste Schrei, den er jemals in seinem Leben gehört hatte.

°

„Oh, Ja-------------ack!"

°

Sex in einem Schrank. Ein guter Anfang, und verdammt, auch ein gutes Ende.

°

°

Fin.

* * *

_So, vielen Dank fürs Lesen. _

_Für alle jene die auf Disclaimer bestehen. _

_Alles an Personen bis auf Margie/Alte Hexe gehört Disney. _

_Die Insel ist meins. _

_Und die Ideen aber auch._

_Wenn ihr ein Kommie liegen lassen würdet, es wäre ganz toll. _

_PS: Ich habe noch eine Story in der Jack auftaucht vielleicht lest ihr sie ja. _

_Sie heisst: Schokolade, Goldstück._

_Bye_


End file.
